1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Ethernet systems and method and, more particularly, to a power over one-pair Ethernet approach.
2. Introduction
Power over Ethernet (also known as inline power and phantom power) specifications such as IEEE 802.3af and 802.3at provide a framework for delivery of power over Ethernet cabling. Various types of devices can be powered over Ethernet cabling, including voice over IP (VoIP) phones, wireless LAN access points, Bluetooth access points, network cameras, computing devices, etc.
Conventionally, the power over Ethernet specifications are designed to work on two-pair cabling using a pair of transformers. Power over Ethernet is capable of running over a worst case distance of 100 meters on two wire pairs of Category 3 Ethernet cabling and higher power devices are capable of running on a worst case distance of 100 meters on two pairs of Category 5 Ethernet cabling.